


Do You Love Me As Much As I Love You?

by BAD268



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268
Summary: Erik works up the courage to propose to his love.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Do You Love Me As Much As I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> Do You Love Me As Much As I Love You? (Phantom X Reader)
> 
> Fandom: Phantom of the Opera  
> Requested: Yes by Anon  
> Warnings: Angst (?)
> 
> W.C. 1029
> 
> (M/N)- Your Middle Name

You had begun dating Erik when you began singing at the Palais Garnier over three years ago. On the first day, you were practicing late, so you didn’t enter the dressing rooms until everyone else had gone home; this is how you met the infamous Phantom of the Opera. He had led you through the hidden halls of the opera house, and into a small lair under the main stage. He taught you to define your voice more to hit higher notes, and you slowly fell in love with the Angel of Music. He expressed his feelings to you through a song after the first month of meeting you. That was how you two started dating.

After seeing Erik and singing for the opera house for nearly four years, a new set of dancers were hired to be your back up. One of these dancers was Christine, a girl who you knew previously in school as you were finishing your last year during her first. So, you took her under your wing to show her the ropes.

One night, you finished early, so you told Erik that you would go home to rest your voice for the show the best day. That same night was one of the days that Christine had singing lessons from the Angel of Music.

Around midnight, you went back to the opera house given that you could not fall asleep as you were used to staying with Erik at night. You knew most of the secret entrances to his living area under the main stage, so you used one that was around the back to not distract anyone still practicing. When you got to the lair, you see Erik at the piano with Christine sitting too close to Erik for your liking. It appeared that he was teaching her to play the piano, which you knew that she already knew how to play the piano as you taught her in school. You remained in the shadows to watch the two interact more.

You couldn’t believe that Erik was seeing someone behind your back, but you were not the person to make assumptions. Maybe there was a reasonable explanation. Christine may have forgotten how to play the piano. Maybe it was a singing lesson, but that would mean that Christine is attempting to replace me, and Erik promised that he would never help the competition.

At this point, you had seen enough action between the two to pull all of the insecurities you’ve had to the surface. In one of your previous relationships, your significant other had been sleeping with your best friend. You had been afraid of a situation similar to that would occur with Erik. You had always questioned if you were enough for Erik and this was the icing to the cake. You turned to leave, but out of your peripheral vision, you saw them getting up. Christine had left through the corridor that led to the dressing rooms while Erik immediately walked to where you were hiding behind some curtains.

“What's wrong, my love?” He whispered once he grabbed your hand and pulled you from behind the drapes.

“Do you love me as much as I love you?”

“Of course. Why would you ask such a thing?”

“I’m scared you would want to leave me. I mean we have yet to tell anyone that we have been in a relationship for almost four years, and I come to see you late at night and Christine is practically on top of you, Erik. I’m scared that I am not enough for you. I am afraid that you are only with me so you have a confidant after practice. I am scared that you will leave me, Erik. I can’t have that happen,” you ranted to him, tears beginning to stream down your red cheeks. He was shocked at your words, and he moved to wrap his arms around you to comfort you as sobs escaped your mouth.

“I would never be anything like him,” he comforted, already knowing what occasion was running through your mind. She wanted to become a backup singer to you, so I thought I would help her since I knew her in her childhood. I believe that since you were going home, I would be able to instruct her more. If it hurts you too much, I will stop the sessions. I love you too much to let you go, my dear.”

“I don’t want to be a burden to you, Erik. I’m just overreacting.”

“Stop,” he cut off your sentence. “You are not overreacting. You are voicing your concerns, and I am here to understand and help you with these. If you do not like the lessons I am giving to Christine, I will stop because I would not be able to carry on without, my love. You mean everything to me, and I cannot let you go. (Y/N), you are all I could ever need.”

“What are you trying to say, Erik?” Your tears had stopped during his monologue of his love for you. His arms unwrapped themselves from your back and waist to hold your hands. One held your right hand while the other reached back to pull a small box out of his jacket pocket. You had an idea as to what he would do, and put your hand over your mouth. Erik smiled and let go of you all together, peeled his mask away from his face, and got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous ring before looking up into your (E/C) eyes which were filling with water.

“I’m trying to say that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Ms. (Y/N) (M/N) (L/N), will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Erik,” you cried as he slipped the ring on your left hand before pulling you into a passionate kiss. Your hands wrapped around his neck while he held your face and brushed tears from your rosy cheeks. “Does this mean you love me as much as I love you?”

“I believe so, Future Mrs. Destler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Thank you for, hopefully, enjoying my work! Please vote, comment or, heck, share it if you want. For legal reasons, I am required to state that I did NOT make the gif. If you crave more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad, my Tumblr and/or my AO3 all under the username of @BAD268. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any request is still appreciated. That's all for now, Lads. Thanks for being a part of my Academy.
> 
> Till next time,  
> BAD268


End file.
